Sugar rush
by shadow assasin 103
Summary: Kyoya doesn't like sweets, or so he says. Tamaki discovers why Kyoya doesn't eat sugar... My first  Ouran fic, done while i was tired     Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran.


**A/N: I'm alive! Though, I have kinda gone of death note, I'm really into ouran know! ^_^ Enjoy my random humor I wrote while I was tired, and please review.**

Kyoya Ootori doesn't like sweets. Or, so he says. One day, Tamaki was staying over at his best friend's house. The shadow king had gone into the kitchen to get tea but the blonde got bored and went to search for him. Kyoya spotted Tamaki, over his shoulder and stopped rummaging through the cabinets.

"What do you want?" Asked the dark haired host, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I got bored... and hungry."  
>Was the reply.<p>

After a sigh, Kyoya moved to the other end of the kitchen, opening another cabinet.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, oh, maybe... something sweet!"

Kyoya was reaching for a slice of cake when all of a sudden, a hand stopped him.

"Fuyumi, what are you..." but the youngest Ootori was cut off by his older sibling.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked in a cheery voice, hand still on Kyoyas wrist.

"I was just getting Tamaki a snack."

"Hello Fuyumi!" Tamaki smiled "It's been a while."

"Hello Tamaki." Fuyumi greeted, letting go of her younger brothers' wrist and leaving.

"I'll leave you two to whatever your doing."

Tamaki and Kyoya were back in kyoyas room. Tamaki happily tucked into his cake before he turned to his friend.

"So, why doesn't Fuyumi let you have sweets?"

After a pause, the raven haired man replied

"She does let me, it's just..."

"How come you never have cake while at the club? Haruhi accidentally put sugar in your tea once and you wouldn't even touch it."

"What's this about, Tamaki?"

"...Oh, nothing."

Though, Tamaki didn't give up so easily. He had a plan!

"Kyoya, could you please get me my phone, I think I left it in the kitchen." Tamaki asked.

"Get it yourself." Kyoya replied in a bored tone.

"Please Kyo..."

"No."

"Kyooooyyyyaaaa-"

"If I get it, will you please stop moaning."

"Yay!" The host king cheered "Thank you Mummy~!"

As soon as the door closed and the sound of footsteps faded, the blonde grabbed his friends China cup and got to work. He grabbed the bowl off of the table and poured in a lot of sugar. After two minutes of stirring, Tamaki realised not all of it was going to dissolve. He was beginning to panic when he heard footsteps from outside the large wooden door, but ran towards said door when he hatched a plan.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are rubbing off on me." Tamaki thought.

As the shadow king walked in the door, Tamaki 'tripped' and fell into Kyoya. As the small glasses fell to the floor, Tamaki grabbed and hid them before the slightly shorter male had recovered from the fall.  
>"Tamaki, you idiot! Ugh, were have my glasses gone?"<p>

"Well, since you got my phone, I'll find your glasses while you sit and enjoy your tea." The half French man smiled as he led his friend to the kotatsu in the middle to the room.

After a moment of Kyoya contemplating how this could be a trick, before remembering Tamaki isn't that smart, he replied.

"Its probably cold by now."

"Mine wasn't; it was cold enough to take big gulps while drinking, but was warm enough so I could still enjoy it."

"Fine. Find my glasses, quick." The black haired man ordered as the other went to 'retrieve' the glasses.

Kyoya, vision blurred, picked up the cup and took a large gulp of the tea, before slowly setting it down on the table.

"Tamaki. Why does my drink taste funny?"

"Well..." Tamaki started, handing the glasses to his friend; that was, until, Kyoya did something that shocked Tamaki.

The serious man jumped up and squeezed Tamaki in a tight hug.

"K..Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tama-chan."

"W...what are y..you doing?" The shocked host asked.

"I'm giving my friend a hug." 'Kyo-Chan' replied, letting Tamaki escape from the embrace.

"Has Kyoya got a... sugar rush?" The confused blond thought, looking up to see what his friend was doing now.

There was Kyoya, a mostly monotone, slightly serious expression on his face, standing straight as he... was jumping on the bed (how he could bounce up and down, while standing perfectly straight was beyond Tamaki).

"Mummy, what are you...?"

"Join me."

"Huh?"

"Join me, daddy."

Said in a monotone voice, that sounded creepy.

At that moment, Fuyumi opened the door and received a hug (glomp) from her younger brother.

"Tamaki" Fuyumi asked, confused "did you give Kyoya sugar."

"Why do you think it was me?" The blonde asked, his head emerging from underneath the kotatsu.

"After his last sugar rush, he won't touch anything sweet."

There conversation came to a halt when Kyoya released his sister and skipped to his laptop.

"Kyoya... what are you doing?" Tamaki asked. Fuyumi had fled the room.

"E-mailing my wonderful friends." Kyoya beamed.

"This couldn't be good." Was all Tamaki thought before he heard the shadow king sing "Send~!"

Tamaki ran across the room to see if he had received the e-mail. He had.

Dear all ma B-E-A-UTIFUL friends,  
>I jst wntd to thnk u 4 all ur hrd wrk at da club. ^_^ U guys r awsome!<p>

Luv Kyo-Chan :D (a.k.a mummy 3)

That was when it hit Tamaki. Kyoya was being happy, nice and fun! Why was Tamaki trying to stop him, when he could join him? He _could _join him, but that was unlikely, because he was currently speeding around the room yelling something to Tamaki about racing. This didn't last for long, though, when the high school second year tripped up, fell to the floor and started crying out like a baby. While thinking about how hyper Kyoya acts like a little kid, Tamaki went to see what was wrong. The only answer he got was another glomp and the teenager nuzzling his arm. Tamaki hugged back; it wasn't that often he could hug his best friend, or any of the hosts except Honey, without them trying to escape. That's when Tamaki got another idea.

"Kyoya! One day, you, me and Honey should have a cake party!"

"Moron." Kyoya replied, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh no, is he..." Tamaki began to think, but then Kyoya continued

"Without Mori there, Usa-chan would try to eat you and me."

"He's still hyper." Tamaki smiled in his head.

At that moment, Kyoya started to slowly drop his head onto Tamaki's shoulder. "Daddy, I'm tired, carry me to bed."

"But..."

"CARRY ME!" Now, Kyoya was a tired, stroppy child. Tamaki did what he was told and flopped on the bed next to the worn out teenager/child. As Kyoya crawled under the covers of one side of the big bed, Tamaki stayed on top of the covers, closing his eyes shortly after scotching to the other end of the bed. This way, it will be easier to run away in the morning.


End file.
